


How I Met Your Mother?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, College, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How I Met Your Mother References, Humor, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Love, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Storytelling, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: How I met your mother?Jughead Jones has two beautiful kids Monroe Alice Jones and Spencer Forsythe Jones. Twins of course. Dad's on entertainment duty on camping. What's the story, how I met your mother?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter I posted on tumblr. I'm trying to write some more of this fic and my other fics so expect updates whenever I feel like it.

The fire roaring. The flame wild. The air, is bitter. The stars shining brightly and the marshmallows melted stickly onto their smores. Yet the Jones are wrapped up from head to foot as they sat with the Andrews on a camping trip. 

Pajamas on as they all had hot chocolate in their hands. The parents sat together snuggling up for warmth as the kids begged for the awful camp songs to stop.

"Well kids what do you want to do?" 

"Ghosts stories!" A 15 year old Hunter Andrews smirked. He was trying to scare his 16 year old sister, Aria Andrews.

Aria were the twins age. They were close the three of them. They grew up together. Only months apart. Aria could have been their triple. Both couples joke.

"How about a different type of story?" Monroe asked.

"What type of story?" Jughead asked. 

"The one about how you met mum?" Spencer added.

"Yeah!" Monroe smirked.

"This is a long complicated story." Archie Andrews laughed.

Jughead looked at his wife as she just shrugged. 

"Well then kids, here's the story of how I met your mother."

:::::::::::

College:

College is a massive place. Hundreds and maybe even thousands of people you cross paths with. Some people you know. In college there's a high chance you've necked on at a party without knowing. The booze flows, the people move and it's a never ending cycle.

Dorms see people in and out. A place to hook up, sleep and study. Yet the place where Jughead studied most was the library. It's quite, it has the resources but most importantly he wasn't interrupted every half an hour with the new girl his roommate Archie Andrews brought around. 

Lectures could be hell on earth but there's always one lecture Jughead Jones would remember. The day he saw her. A beautiful blonde. Her hair up tight out her way. Her eyes piercing through too my soul. They were green like emeralds. College books in hands as she frantically rushed through.

The whole auditorium full. The lecture was in full swing. Students fast asleep hung over from the many parties before.

"Shit." Is all that filled up the room.

The whole room was suddenly awake now. All of a sudden she glanced down at the time table. The professor was moments away from uttering a word before the blonde beauty spoke.

"I'm ever so sorry." Was the only words Jughead heard her utter before she was gone.

That day was forever changed. Jughead was distracted by a Ray of sunshine. He couldn't get this mystery girl out his mind. 

Later that day Jughead ignored all bro codes with the sock on the door. "Bro I met this girl." Jughead admitted.

Archie immediately stops making out with the woman on top of him. She was a fellow red head. Jughead looked at her. 

"Sorry." He blushed.

"Just because your cute, I'll let you off." 

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway I need help finding her." 

"I have an idea. Maybe you could take me on a date at the bar. You see mystery girl. She gets jealous you ask her out. Then I'm best man at this future wedding." The woman smirked.

Jughead sat down across from them. "I'm listening mystery woman. I'm going to call you red." 

"Wait she's my date bro." Archie said.

"Arch this is an emergency. When do I ever say I like a girl? Red has a plan. We're going with it." Jughead smiled.

"Also darling Andrews, it's a quickie to release stress." Red rolled her eyes. Archie just laughed as he pulled her closer to him again. Giggles erupted through the room. "Stop that. We have a plan to do. Do you want your friend loveless forever?"

"He can be single for a few more hours." Archie ran his hands up her thigh.

"Honestly Andrews can your cock be still for tonight." Jughead sighed.

"You Jones are no fun." Jughead felt a pillow to his face.

"I am perfectly fine." He threw it back. 

Red rolled her eyes as she crawled out of bed. "Meet me at the Kapa house party. Dress the part. Play the part. My girls can sniff out a hobus relationship."

Jughead just nodded as he sighed. "This is going to be a nightmare. I hate parties." He hid his face in his follow."

"Suck it up boy. Anyway, I have a party to prep for. Toodles." The red headed woman with fiery red lips walked out the room.

The second she was gone Archie sat up. "That woman is going to eat you alive." He laughed.

"Yeah well. I am desperate and I can't get this girls eyes out my mind. It's like the universe is taunting me." Jughead sighed.

Archie just laughed at his friends. He got up to get a shower. Jughead finally had the room to himself. He practically pulled everything he owned out trying to find the perfect outfit. Jughead didn't have anything to wear. In the end he choice a red shirt. After all if he was showing up with Red, he should wear red to show everyone. 

______

A party at a kapa house was truly a party. Hundreds of college students rolled in and out. How was Jughead meant to find that blonde now? This seemed like mission impossible.

Jughead hated parties and now he was again the biggest one on campus. He was attached at the hip with Red as he faked kissed her. 

"Can you see her?" Red asked.

"It's like trying to find the imposter. Its impossible." Jughead told her.

"Then we'll have to make a sense then. How good are your dancing shoes?" 

"Absolutely no chance in hell. Hell would have to freeze over before I dance " He folded his arm.

"Is Jones scared of a little music?" She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I think he is." She egged him on.

"I'll show you scared."

Red smirked as she put the music up higher. She began dancing with Jughead. They attracted a crowd. Jughead kept looking for that certain blonde but she was no where to be seen. 

The song came to an end when Red pulled Jughead in for a massive kiss. Jughead was taken back and kisses her. That's when he called it a night. He couldn't believe the most popular woman in college kissed him. Archie wasn't right. Red didn't eat him alive. It was the opposite she gave this shy boy some confidence. 

_____

"And that kids is how I met your auntie Cheryl." Jughead smirked.

"What!? All that just to tell us how you met auntie Cheryl and not mum?" Monroe asked.

"That's some bullshit!" Spencer said.

"Well I never said it wasn't apart of the story of how I met your mother." 

"So is it apart of the stories of how you met auntie?" Aria asked.

"It is. So who wants to hear more about the story?" Jughead asked.

"They haven't heard the half of it yet." Archie laughed. "You kids are in for a wild ride."

"So any takers to carry on the story?" Their mother asked. "You're father events are much more intriguing and interesting." She teased as she kissed her husband.

"I do!" Monroe smiled.

"Me too. I want to hear uncle Jug make a fool of himself." Aria laughed.

"We've got nothing better to do." Spencer shrugged as Hunter was intrigued.

"Well kids this is the story of how I met your mother." Jughead smirked.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

The fire was still high. The marshmallows beginning to decrease. The kids were now intrigued. They kind of knew it would be a long night with a long story.

"Well kids this is the story of how I met your mother." Jughead smirked.

"Please god let it be this part of the story." Monroe whispered to Aria. Aria laughed softly. "Let your father tell us. I'm sure my parents love story comes into this."

Monroe rolled her eyes playfully as she looked back at the adults.

"So this is the story of how I met your mother." Jughead prompted.

______

A couple weeks after the party and life went back to normally. A group of two became a group of three. Cherly Blossom had joined their little group. 

How had the most popular girl on campus join a small jock and a nobody? The story was simple. She wanted to know if Jughead Jones would get the girl. 

The three of them were at the boys dorm getting ready to go out. Jughead on the other hand was getting ready for the late shift at the bar. Cherly was insisting on finding Archie a decent hook up.

"So I'm confused did Jug turn you gay?" Archie asked.

"No you dummy. I am more into woman than man. Plus I kissed Jughead as a sympathy kiss." Cheryl told the boys.

"Thank Cher." Jughead rolled his eyes.

"You are very welcome you hobo."

Jughead rolled his eyes again. "Tell me again why you insist on setting Archie up when we could be your wing men for you?" He asked.

"Because Jughead, I don't want wing men who A. Can't find a decent hook up." Cheryl looked at Archie. "And B, couldn't find the mystery girl on social media to ask for her number." 

"Cher that's unfair. It's not my fault i attract the crazy girls." Archie shrugged.

"It is Archibald. You need to control your little man." Jughead burst out laughing. The water he was drinking erupted from his nose. "She's right Arch." Jughead agreed with Cheryl.

"Plus I am the only one among the three with some game." Cheryl flipped her fiery locks.

"Prove it." Archie said.

"Are you challenging me Andrews?" Cheryl walked up to him. "Maybe I am Blossom. Are you up for it?" Archie questioned.

"This is either going to end badly or in tears." Jughead jokes.

"We need rules to make it fair." Archie told her.

"Why not have a free for all?" Cherly smirked.

"Because you Cher will probably end up killing Archie. Plus I do feel sorry for the sucker you prey on. Archie was right you did eat me alive. You're like a soul sucking devil." Jughead teased.

"But hobo." Cheryl pouted. "I'm in the mood for some chaos."

"Not when I'm working. I still on the look out for that mystery woman. Rules or you two aren't placing bets." Jughead wasn't moving his foot on this one.

"Fine no wonder your single." Cheryl folded her arms in a mood.

"You guys have to get three numbers each. All woman. You bring them to the bar so I can see them. You message them the first one to get two out of three responses and actually sleeps with one of them wins." Jughead made the rules up randomly.

Archie looked intrested. He always did love a good competition. "What do we win?" He looked at his best friend.

"I don't fucking know. How about free drinks for half an hour?"

Cheryl and Archie looked at one another. They shook hands agreeing on it. Jughead just knew it would be a long night.

_______

At the bar: 

Jughead was working and serving a massive crowd. He saw Archie trying to chat a girl up. She was a tall latina woman with raven locks. They sat across the bar as she flirted with Archie.

Cheryl came up to the bar with one woman's phone number already.

"He either has no game or really wants to get laid by that beauty. I must admit Andrews has got some taste with this one." Cheryl handed Jughead the number.

"You've been in the bar half an hour and already got a woman's number. That's crazy and also she seems like she will keep Archie on her toes. I like that." Jughead laughed.

"Me too but I also kind of want to get her number." Cheryl smirked.

"There's nothing in the rules about not competing for the same number."

"Jones you've might have just become my favourite male that I can tolerate." She winked.

"Jeeze Thanks Red." Jughead laughed.

"I'm off to win this competition." 

Cheryl headed over to Archie and the woman. She sat in between them casually. "I wouldn't go there with him. He's a massive man whore." Cheryl smirked.

"Cher! I'm not." Archie glared at her.

"Is this your twin sister?" The woman asked.

"Veronica meet Cheryl. My friend."

"Hi." She smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful. I'm thinking we leave this tool here. We get pizza and take it back to the Kapa house." Cheryl smirked.

"Pizza sounds so good. Archiekins are you up for it?" Veronica turned to him.

Archie gave Cheryl the look. She just glared at him. "I would love that. I'll pay my treat." He told her.

"That's so sweet. Just give me a minute I have to go tell my friends. B and T will be waiting for me. We're met to be meeting out other friend here." 

Veronica quickly hopped of the stool telling her friends. "Seriously Cheryl? That wasn't fair?" He glared at her.

"Calm your panties. It wasn't in the rules. We should invite her friends. More chance for us to get laid." Cheryl told him.

Archie looked at her raising his eyebrows. "You Blossom are a genius." He smiled.

"I take my thank yous in lunches or drinks at brunch." She shrugged.

"Get Jones a date to brunch and I will thank you than." 

"Seriously? That's like mission impossible. I'm starting to think he's making that blonde up." Cheryl said. 

"Tell me about it." Archie laughed.

Jughead headed over to them to see what's going on. "What's happening?" He handed them a drink.

"We're going to Cher's with the girls." Archie told him.

Cheryl headed over to ask the other girls to join. 

"Seriously? You guys could get lucky every single night and I can't find that blonde. I can't get her eyes out my mind." Jughead sighed.

"Well come join us after work. You might get lucky." Archie patted his friends back.

"No thanks. I know I will find her. I just don't know when."

"Fine be like that." Cheryl joined them again the girls slowly following behind them.

Jughead looked at tte group to see a blonde on the phone making her way outside. The blonde had similar hair to the woman he saw in his lecture. It couldn't be her could it? Hundreds of blondes come through those doors. It was purely a coincidence.

"I'm sorry I don't have Mummy and Daddy's check book to get me through college Cheryl. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm can't afford getting fired." Jughead told them.

"Fine but I would recommend crashing on Fangs couch." Archie smirked.

"Message me if there's a sock or tie on the door." 

"We seriously need to get you laid! You are up tight Jones!" Cheryl called after him.

"Thanks for caring about my sex life Red! I have a degree to keep up with and a job." Jughead rolled his eyes.

"We will find you a woman. You're all work no play." Both told him in unison. 

Jughead playfully flipped them off getting back to work. As he got behind the bar he was allowed to take his break. He headed outside for a cigarette break. 

He saw the blonde on the phone waiting for her friends. Jughead couldn't help but look at her. They were stood under a street lamp whilst being surrounded by pitch black. Jughead quickly looked away. He couldn't tell if it was the woman from the lecture.

"You know those will kill you?" 

Six simple words before her friends came out dragging her away. Jughead couldn't help but do a double take. He had to be hearing things. He was sleep deprived. It couldn't be her could it?

Jughead stomped the cigarette out as he ran down the street to see her gone. Even his friends were gone. They definitely won't believe him now. Jughead sighed finishing his break before heading back inside. The music took over all his body as he poured drinks out left, right and centre.

Meanwhile, as promised Archie paid for the pizza as Cherly took them to the Kapa house. All the kapa girls out partying. This allowed them to have the kitchen to themselves.

"So Veronica, introduce us to your friends." Cherly prompted.

Veronica was currently sat inbetween Cheryl and Archie. Sat across from them were her close friends Betty Cooper, Toni Topaz and Kevin Keller.

"This is Betty, she is single and currently recovering from an embarrassing event." Veronica smirked.

"Veronica Cecilia Lodge, mention the accident again and I will put hair removal cream in your shampoo and conditioner." Betty warned.

"I'll throw away the memory." She teased.

"This is Toni Topaz. Cheryl you are her type and finally my Kevin. This is Kevin Keller our little broadway star." 

"Nice to meet you all." Archie smiled.

"You too." They all smiled.

"So how did you all meet?" Cheryl asked.

"Me and Kev have been friends since we were little. We met Veronica on when she moved to our highscool and Toni. We met her in the line for coffee the first week of college." Betty smiled.

"Technically you were working." Toni reminded her.

"And it took us months to convince you to leave. The colleagues you had were awful." Kevin said.

"They took advantage of you." Veronica added.

"Okay enough. I should get going. I have to hand in an assessment for criminology and hit the gym for T's photography class in a few days." Betty said.

"The boys will be all over her." 

"Like they already are. When will it be my turn." Kevin sighed.

"Soon, non have realised how amazing you are." Betty kissed her closest friend's cheek before leaving. 

Betty Cooper always felt uncomfortable in new social surroundings. She was happy to make an escape. By speaking to the stranger about the cigarette, by walking into the wrong lecture last week and this. She was all socialised out.

"We love you B." They all smiled.

"Try loosen your ponytail too and get laid before my class tomorrow." Toni teased.

"With what time?" Betty called to them.

Everyone laughed including Cheryl and Archie. Once Betty left the atmosphere switched to party games. Kevin called it a night as it reached midnight.

_____

Jughead Jones on the other hand had worked till three in the morning. His mind kept going back to his break. The woman who was on the phone. She was so similar to the woman in the lecture. This was all a coincidence, right?

It was 4am when he got home. Jughead decided it was just because he was exhausted. He was over thinking a simple situation. A situation that didn't need to be complicated. The woman at the bar was just a random woman.

Exhaustion took over him as Jughead completely looked passed the sock on the door. Jughead never expected to walk in on his best friend getting rode on like a rodeo bull. 

"Oh god! Seriously Archie!" Jughead covered his eyes.

Veronica looked at Archie with a mortified look on her face. She quickly covered up. Archie went bright red as he threw a pillow at Jughead.

"Dude the sock!" Archie sighed.

"I've been working all night fuck off. You should be hungover drunk." 

"I'm sorry bar tender." Veronica blushed.

"Shush I need sleep." Jughead hid his head beneath the pillow.

Veronica just giggled. She looked at Archie, "fancy going to mine and finish?" She kissed him.

Archie flipped her over kissing her teasingly. "Absolutely." 

Jughead threw a pillow at them as they left. "Lock the door!" He shouted as a reminder. Sleep took over Jughead as soon as he knew the door was locked.

College was not always fun an games. College was balancing work, assignments and a social life but trying to stay a float. College was tough and demanding but it was all worth it in the end. You make friends that can last a life time.

______

"That's kids is how I met your mother." Archie laughed.

"That's kids is how I met your aunt V." Jughead said in unison with Archie.

"Wait so you met mum in a grim bar?" Aria asked.

"Most importantly you hooked up with her without taking her on an a date. How the hell is that romantic?" Spencer, Jughead's son asked.

"Well in all fairness your about to learn your father learnt to be a romantic." Archie shrugged.

"Still dad you met mum in a horrible bar. Hooked up with her. Where is the class?" Aria questioned.

"You are the spitting image of your mother Ari." Veronica laughed as she kissed her husband. "Don't worry darling. I trained him in that department." She smiled.

"Thank god mama. You have him well trained." She smiled at her mother.

"Wait so now I'm confused." Monroe spoke up. All the parents looked at her waiting for her to speak. "How did you meet mum? She has been mentioned what twice?"

"Trust me Mon, your mother has a much bigger role to play. It just takes a little time to get there." Veronica told her nieces.

"How complicated can it be? Person meets person. They have a connection. They act on the connection. They have feelings. They Express those feelings. Done." 

"Complicated." All the adults uttered in unison.

"Would you like for me to continue?" Jughead asked.

"I would like to know this story before sunrise." Monroe told her father.

Jughead laughed softly looking at his wife. "She's just like you with your smart remarks." He smiled. His wife smiled back at him. "Dad this story is more complicated than my assignments."

"Oh shush and listen." Spencer said. "I'm intrigued. I want to hear about uncle Kev too. He deserves a happy ending. It sounds like all his life he has been a third wheel." 

"Don't let your uncle Kev hear you say that." Veronica laughed softly. "He hasn't always been the third wheel."

"I'm joking. I love uncle Kev. He's my favourite." Spencer smiled.

"Hey kiddo." Archie pouted.

"I said what I said."

Everyone laughed. They knew in reality everyone of their kids love their aunties and uncles the same.

"Anyway father, please continue." Spencer looked at his father.

"Well Mon, Spence... this is how I met your mother-"

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

The stars where shining brightly as the children were intrigued. They loved hearing about their parents in college. They could see how alike or different they were.

Hunter was now snoring in the chair but the other three were alert and eagerly waiting the next part. 

Spencer looked at his father   
"Anyway father, please continue." He smiled happily. He was so intrigued by the story.

"Well Mon, Spence... this is how I met your mother-"

_____

Jughead Jones was in his lecture of the day. He had no idea why most of his classes where either really early or really late. There's no inbetween. Jughead was working again that night. He took each shift as they send him them. 

Jughead was making notes when he got a notification of one of his old friends. They used to hook up all the time. This was a friend that Archie didn't know. They met a few years ago through a mutual friend. 

T: fancy meeting up at my dorm.

J: has Toni finally hit a dry patch.

T: shut up. 

J: you messaged me first.

T: I met this girl last night. She's amazing but I don't know if she's my type. However, I need some stress relief.

J: it's been a long time for so sure. Stress relief sounds good.

T: whose supplying the condoms.

J: I have some in my wallet.

T:after our lectures?

J: same place? 

T: yep.

Jughead had a hook up or friends with benefits but he didn't like using them. Yeah they were good to scratch an itch he couldn't but Jughead want sparks. He wanted a love. A woman he could cherish. This mystery blonde he could really see himself fall for her.

Jughead focused back on to the lecture before heading to see Toni. He couldn't stop thinking about that blonde. 

"Hey Jones. Found that mystery woman yet?" Toni asked.

"Nope. It's driving me insane. I need to forget about her. If it's meant to be it will be." Jughead shrugged.

"That's what I've told myself about Cheryl." Toni said.

"Wait what?! You know Blossom too?" 

"Yeah. Remember when I went out the other night with my friends I met at the coffee shop. The ones I told you about?" She asked.

"Yeah. You met her through them?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Now come to think about it I think I met Archie properly." Toni said.

"You probably did. If you're friends with Veronica Lodge." Jughead smiled.

"Yeah I am. So I did." She laughed.

"You either love him or hate him. The middle is finding him annoying." He teased.

"No comment." 

"So?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah we're stopping these hook ups now I know your close friends wait the one I want." Toni laughed.

"That's fine with me. I should focus on my assignments and working. I actually need money to pay for college." 

"Tell me about it. I'm working my ass off at the record shop just to help my scholarship stay afloat." She sat on her bed.

"It's so fucking hard. These rich idiots don't understand how lucky their are with their Mummy and daddy's pay checks." Jughead looked at her. 

"Preach. Are you ready for that photography assignment?"

"Nope. I've been so busy with work and my other assignments I have forgotten to get a model." He looked at his friend for help. "Help a brother out?"

"You know you could ask Josie to do it?" Toni suggested. "Is he even still with Sweet Pea?"

"I think the break is still going on." Jughead told her."I could ask the pussycat's as a whole. Do their album covers for their new demo?"

"That's such a sick idea." Toni smiled.

"I'll message them."

J: hey Josie, fancy getting the pussycat's together and being my model for tomorrow.

JM: that would be cool. We need new album covers.

J: perfect. See you at 4?

JM: Just messaged the girls and we're in. 

J: perfect. 

_____

Photography class: 

Jughead was in his class setting up his area when he heard the door open. "So our theme is unconventional." He turned expecting to see The Pussycat's but was the blonde girl from the bar.

"You're not Topaz." The woman sighed. "Why do I keep doing this?"

"No you have the right photography studio. We're sharing it. I'm putting the divider up." Jughead told her.

"Okay. I'll come back in five." The woman walked out as the pussycat's walked in.

"Hey Jug." Valerie blushed at him. Valerie had a massive crush on Jughead. She has never told him as they haven't hung out enough. "Hey Val, ready for the shoot?"

"I'm so excited."

"Jug, how is Pea?" Josie wondered.

"Message the poor sucker." Jughead laughed.

"Not until he apologizes to me." She told him.

"He missed one gig." Melody rolled her eyes.

"For football. He needs to learn his priorities." Josie crossed her arms.

"He really misses you." Jughead told her.

"He does." Toni walked in with her friend.

"T! You survived a night with Blossom." 

"Of course Jones. I'm a legend and she is goddess." 

"She's scary." The woman beside her rolled her eyes.

"I agree with you." Jughead smiled at the woman. "You look familiar." The blonde said.

"We met at the bar." Jughead told her.

"That's right. The hot bar tender." 

Jughead blushed at her. "I don't think thats what people think." He laughed softly.

"Yes we do." Valerie jumped in.

"Thanks Val. I think we met before the bar though." Jughead added.

"Where? The only places I've been recently is the coffee shop, the library and my classes."

"You must have one of those faces." He brushed it off.

"Seems like it. You don't know if people are natural blondes or box died." She giggled.

"I like her Topaz." Toni rolled her eyes. "Come on, go get changed. I have the flower's here."

Jughead watch the blonde go to the changing room. He couldn't help but think how her eyes reminded him of the mystery woman. 

"Jug are we ready?" Josie asked.

"Sure Jose, so you sent me the song you want the album for. I had an idea which links up to my experimental edits assignment." Jughead smiled.

"Which is?"

"You know when you sing paintings on my skin. Colours in my hair, come around the corner make you stop and stare." Jughead sang.

"Our favourite song." Valerie smiled."You remembered from our last gig?"

"Of course, it got stuck in my head." He laughed softly. 

"It did! It was annoying!" Toni called from the other side of the room. 

"Shush!" Jughead laughed. "Anyway, I was think we paint two with brushstrokes and have your natural hair and then the person in the middle will have coloured hair no paint. That's one idea. The other we take individual shots. We have fake tattoos apply them on. In editing I cut the photos merge three of them together, like hair, tattoos and we'll figure something out. I don't really know. That probably makes nonsense."

"The best art comes from chaos." The group smiled.

"Let's get started." Jughead set up his camera.

The girls did the first idea first. It would be easier to clean the paint off rather than temporary tattoos. 

It was a chaotic shoot but one of the best shoots he's done in awhile. Something about having no sense of direction and just allowing your creative juices to flow is so freeing. They created beautiful shots that would be edited into artist album covers. 

Jughead began putting his equipment way when Valerie asked him for drinks. He happily agreed and told her he would meet her there.

"Bartender has game."

"Said no one ever." Jughead turned his head laughing to see the blonde sat on the chair modeling for Toni.

"Said everyone in all bars across the world." She giggled.

"I think I'm the only bar tender that doesn't." 

The blonde smiled over at him. "How about we test that theory. The next time we see each other you have to tell each other how many bartenders have game and hit on their customers?" The beautiful blonde suggested.

"Deal, when will I see you again?" Jughead asked. "I guess just around."

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for staring but it's like I've seen you before the bar." 

"I guess you've seen me around campus, that or a similar blonde. Anyway, you have a hot date and I have a bet to win. See you around beanie boy." The blonde smirked as Jughead walked out.

"Seriously flirting with Jones, Betty?" Toni laughed.

"What? I don't flirt." 

"You definitely do and definitely was." She smiled.

"What he's cute. I think he was in that class I accidentally walked into." Betty giggled.

"I still want to know how you did that." Toni smirked.

"I have no idea. I think I was hungover and tired." She shrugged. "Anyway this Jones fellow?"

"You fancy him." 

"He's good looking." Betty blushed.

"He's good in bed too." Toni winked.

Meanwhile at the bar, Jughead was sitting talking to Valerie. They were in a deep connectioned conversation as Valerie kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He wasn't thinking, it felt nice. Valerie liked him and his chances of finding the mystery blonde was near impossible. So he's just letting life take him in the direction it pushes him into.

______

"Wait, I'm confused. So you guys knew the pussycat's!?" Monroe began to freak out.

"Went to highscool with Josie and college with Melody and Valrie." Jughead explained.

"Your dad dated Valerie." Archie told them.

"But mum's name isn't Valerie. So we're not closer to finding out." Spencer said.

"I'm confused Jughead." His niece Aria said. "What was that part of the story about?"

"That kids is the story on how I created the pussycat's first ever chart topping cover. They were first known for." Jughead smirked.

The children were sat in front of their parents completely stunned. They all looked between one another as the rain started to fall. The fire began putting itself out.

"Kids time for bed." The twins mother told them.

"You too Ari, Hunt is already fast asleep." Veronica smiled.

"Dad can we finish this story tomorrow night?" The twins asked in unison.

"Of course. Get in to bed." Jughead looked at the twins.

The twins headed to their tent. Aria was sharing with Monroe and then the boys together. Jughead's wife came over to him and hugged him.

"They don't know half of it yet." His wife giggled. 

"You Mrs Jones are so right. We were complicated." Jughead leaned down and kissed her.

"It wasn't my fault my man was in high demand. The ladies loved him." She pouted. "Or that our timing sucks." He leaned down to kiss her.

His wife happily kissed him back. They stood in the pouring rain beneath the stars. Such a sweet moment to end the night.

It wouldn't be long now until the kids find out how their father met their mother.


End file.
